Superconducting Magnets for Energy Storage (SMES) systems have high potential for being used in various capacities for various applications. Some applications require several energy storage systems with different characteristics, such as the total stored energy, discharge rate, mode of operation, etc. Each SMES installed in its individual cryostat requires a cooling system and the magnets have to be installed at some distance, in order to minimize the inductive coupling via their respective stray magnetic fields, which can have a negative effect on their performance.
It would be advantageous if it were possible to combine two or more SMES magnets in a single cryostat. Combining several SMES magnets in one cryostat can result in substantial savings both in the cost of the equipment and in the space requirements for its installation.